Saga Lendemains
by Sunny-Bzh
Summary: Que se passe t-il aux lendemains de Saint-Valentin et de Paques dans la vie des sorciers de Poudlard ?
1. Chapter 1 : Lendemain de Saint Valentin

**Saga « Lendemains »**

**Première partie :**

**Lendemain de Saint-Valentin**

Le jour venait de se lever, le soleil ensoleillé déjà la Tour Gryffondor. Harry ouvrit les yeux et constata avec horreur que ses couvertures et son pantalon étaient par terre. Il était donc fesses nues, rien ne le cachait.

Mais à sa grande surprise il constata que ses condisciples étaient dans la même posture. Il alla se lever lorsqu'il vit de l'autre côté de son lit : une nuisette et un string !

Il se précipita pour soulever les couvertures et trouva Ginny roulé en boule en dessous, totalement nue !

Il enfila à la vitesse Grand V son pantalon et alla réveiller Ron, il vit également une nuisette et un string.

« Que Diable s'est-il passer ? » se dit-il

Une fois Ron réveillé, il lui passa son pantalon et souleva les couvertures de Ron et trouva Parvati Patil, nue, endormie.

- Harry je me souviens pas de ce qui c'est passer hier soir ? demanda Harry

- Je ne sais pas moi non plus ? répondit Harry

- Mon Dieu, dit alors Neville, que fait Hermione nue au pied de mon et je suis nu !

- On est tous dans la même posture, dit Dean Thomas, moi c'est... Mon Dieu c'est Colin Crivey !

- Quoi ! S'exclamèrent les quatre autres garçons, mais tu es hétéro ?

- Ben ouais, répondit Dean choqué

- Il doit y avoir une explication, dit Seamus en soulevant ses couvertures où dormait Angélina Johnson.

- Hier soir, dit Harry, c'était le bal de la Saint Valentin.

- Drago à distribuer des petits comprimés...

Ron fut coupé par le cri de Ginny

- Harry Potter qu'est ce que je FAIS dans ton lit ?

- Ginny calme toi, dit Ron, on est tous dans la même situation

- Drago, dit Hermione en se levant totalement nue, Neville où est ma nuisette ?

- Regarde au pied du lit, répondit Neville

- Donc Drago nous a drogués, dit Dean, alors là c'est le renvoi à coup sûr !

- D'un autre côté, dit Neville, l'avantage, c'est que grâce à lui j'ai réussi à avouer mes sentiments à Hermione, sinon on n'aura pas couché ensemble !

- Admettons, dit Harry, heureusement que personne n'a fait de réaction à ce qu'il nous à donner.

- Le mieux c'est d'aller le trouver, dit Seamus

- Mon Dieu, dit Colin, mais par la barbe de Merlin, comment j'ai pu coucher avec Dean, c'est un mec, je ne suis pas gay.

- Tu crois que je ne me pose pas de question aussi, répondit Dean

Ils s'habillèrent tous et allèrent dans la Grande Salle. Drago Malefoy se moqua d'eux à leur entrée, mais se tut rapidement quand tout le groupe se dirigea vers lui.

- Malefoy, cria Angelina, que nous as-tu donnée ?

- ...

- Tu ne dis rien, dit Colin en l'empoignant avec Neville et Ron.

Drago Malefoy fut traîner à travers la Grande Salle jusqu'au placard à balai de Rusard, ou les professeurs Rogue et McGonagall sortent. Ils n'avaient pas vu le groupe.

- Severus ! dit McGonagall, comment on a pu faire ça ?

- Comment voulez-vous que je m'en souvienne, on vient de se réveiller nus comme des vers ensemble.

Ils se retournèrent et tombèrent nez à nez avec le groupe qui était ébahit devant la scène qui s'offrait à leur yeux.

- Malefoy ! s'écria McGonagall en giflant Drago

- Qu'est-ce que tu nous as donné ? demanda Rogue

- Si je comprends bien, dit Harry, comme nous, Drago vous à donner un Dragée Surprise de Berthie Crochue. Puis vous vous réveiller nu après avoir couché ensemble.

- On ne peut rien vous cacher Potter, dit Rogue, habituellement je vous aurez dit que cela ne vous regardez pas, mais compte tenu qu'on est tous dans la même situation, je vous demanderez à vous et à vos camarades de nous suivre avec le professeur McGonagall jusqu'au bureau de monsieur le professeur Dumbledore qui jugera de la sanction de monsieur Malefoy, Minerva qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Il n'y aura que moi, dit McGonagall dans une fureur que personne n'avait vue, son corps s'en souviendra toute sa vie. Mais seul Albus Dumbledore pourra décider de la sentence.

Ils allèrent tous jusqu'à la gargouille.

- Sorbet Citron, dit Rogue

Le groupe monta jusqu'à la porte et Rogue frappa à la porte et rentra. Il s'arrêta net devant la scène qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Toutes les têtes passèrent autour de Rogue pour voir.

- Albus, dit madame Pomfresh en se couvrant de sa robe, comment avez-vous pu m'ensorceler ?

- Mais Pompom, se défendit Dumbledore qui était en slip, vous croyez qu'à mon âge j'ai besoin d'ensorceler une femme, ah oui... bonjour tout le monde.

Il venait de remarquer le petit groupe à la porte. Madame Pomfresh se couvrit mieux.

- Bonjour Albus, dit McGonagall, je vois que...

- Minerva, s'exclama Dumbledore, on a beau être de très bon et vieux amis, ma vie privée ne vous regarde pas.

- Si vous me laissiez finir, dit McGonagall, on a une réponse à vous apporter, car vous avez était victime des Dragées Surprises de Berthie Crochue que vous avez offert monsieur Malefoy, tout comme ce petit groupe, Severus et moi.

- Vous voulez dire, dit Pompom, que Severus et toi vous avez... passé la nuit ensemble, comme moi avec Albus ?

- Oui, dit Rogue, nous devons cette aventure à monsieur Malefoy, ici présent.

Drago s'avança vers le directeur, jamais qui que ce soit ne l'avait vu dans une tel colère. Il gifla Drago avec une telle violence, que Drago tomba à terre.

- Jamais... Jamais, dit Dumbledore, jamais personne n'avait osé faire ça dans mon établissement. Quand je me serais habillé, nous descendrons dans la Grande Salle, et ce sont les élèves qui choisirons de lui faire ce qu'il veulent, pour ma part, je suis contre la violence, mais je crois que notre chers Argus Rusard va pouvoir ressortir ses fouets, car pour que ça rentre dans la tête d'un Malefoy, il faut taper, alors on va taper.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous dans la grande salle avec tous les élèves du collège.

- Bonjour, dit Dumbledore, j'irais droit au but car ce qui nous touche est grave, tous ceux qui ont pris un Dragée Surprise de Berthie Crochue offert par Drago Malefoy viennent à droite de la table des Gryffondor.

Plus de la moitié de la salle s'y rendirent.

- Bien, reprit Dumbledore, monsieur Malefoy a mis des produits illicites dans les Dragée Surprise de Berthie Crochue, ce qui a eu comme conséquences de démultiplier notre libido femme comme homme. Le problème c'est que ce matin en se réveillant, aucun des deux partenaires ne souvient de ce qui c'est passer. Compte tenu du nombre de victime, je pense que je vais revoir ma sentence. Vous êtes quarante élèves et nous sommes dix dans le corps enseignant à avoir était victimes de monsieur Malefoy. Argus, depuis le temps que vous demandez ça, sortez vos fouets, vous allez donner cinquante coups à monsieur Malefoy.

McGonagall sorti sa baguette et la dirigea vers Drago :

- Deshabillus

Aussitôt, Drago se retrouva nu comme un vers devant tout le monde.

- Attachus, dit McGonagall en dirigeant sa baguette sur les mains de Drago.

Drago était immobilisé, et Argus Rusard rentra, heureux comme tout avec son fouet. Tous les élèves étaient heureux également.

Rusard leva le fouet et l'abattit sur le dos de Malefoy qui hurla de douleur. Rusard mis presque trois quarts d'heure pour donner les cinquante coups de fouet. Drago hurlai et pleurai. Son dos, ses fesses et ses jambes saignèrent.

Dumbledore reprit la parole.

- J'espère que cela mettra du plomb dans votre cervelle. Je doute que Madame Pomfresh veut vous soulager après ce que vous lui avez fait cette nuit. De toute façon ce n'est pas à l'infirmerie que vous allez, mais au cachot pour quinze jours. Argus emmené le. Et demander à un elfe de maison de descendre le voir pour le soigner.

Ainsi, se conclu ce mystère, Drago passa le reste de l'année dans son coin, sans rien dire à personne, il a rompu tout lien avec Crabbe et Goyle. Il se laissait aller. Personne ne lui adressa la parole, même les enseignants.

Seul Harry avait un peu de compassion pour lui. Mais vis à vis de ses amis il ne disait rien. Mais il se jura d'aller le voir pour lui parler, un jour, mais quand ?

**LA SUITE DE LA SAGA :**

_« Lendemain de Pâques »_


	2. Chapter 2 : Lendemain de Paques

**Saga « Lendemains »**

**Deuxième partie :**

**Lendemain de Paques**

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que Drago Malefoy avait reçu son châtiment, il ne parlait à plus personne, le lendemain de Pâques, il était apparu avec le visage tuméfié, tout le monde éclata de rire, seul Harry le regarda, une pointe au cœur. Hermione le regarda avec un sourire au coin des lèvres, tandis que Ron taper du point sur la table.

Le petit déjeuner se déroula sans autre histoire. Drago, comme à son habitude, était en bout de table, même les Serpentard ne lui parlait plus. Sa blague avait causé des désagréments chez eux. Non seulement la maison avait était ridiculisée, mais en plus, la maison s'était vue retirer tous leur points, perdant ainsi la première place du classement.

Même les professeurs, ne lui parlait plus, il suivait les cours, partait tout de suite après, sans demander son du… tout le monde était bien content que « la fouine » ne fasse plus des siennes. Des vacances à Poudlard, voilà ce que tout le monde pensait… Seul Harry sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas pour Malefoy. Il savait qu'il avait des problèmes avec les autres élèves et les professeurs, mais quelque chose de plus grave se passait, Harry en avait la conviction…

Il était sept heures quarante-cinq, la sonnerie qui indiquer le moment pour rejoindre les salles de cours, retentit dans tout le château. Drago sortit le premier. Harry le suivit discrètement. Décidément, quelque chose clochait.

Drago sortit du château au lieu d'aller à la salle de Métamorphose. Harry le suivait à distance, il ne voulait pas que Malefoy remarque. Drago continua sa marche jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch. Harry contourna le terrain, passa sous les gradins, pour voir ce qui ce passait sur le terrain.

A peine eu le t-il le temps de se cacher, qu'un éclair rouge traversa le terrain, une boule rougeâtre fila à l'autre bout du terrain. Harry regarda et vis Drago atterrie avec violence sur le sol, il se tourna dans le sens opposé et vit Lucius Malefoy, la baguette levé.

Accio Drago, cria Lucius

Drago s'envola et s'écrasa aux pieds de son père.

Tu es la honte des Malefoy, cria Lucius

Je suis… moi, répondit Drago, j'ai honte de toi

Comment ose tu ! cria Lucius, ENDOLORIS

Drago hurla de douleur, malgré la haine qu'il envers Drago, Harry ne pouvait laisser une chose pareil se produire sous ses yeux. Il sortit sa baguette et s'apprêter a sautait sur le terrain, quand il se ravisa. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se montre.

Endoloris, cria Lucius

Drago hurlait de plus belle.

Crabadaboum, murmura Harry vers les gradins.

Les gradins s'effondrèrent sur Lucius Malefoy. Il tomba sous le choc et transplana. Harry sauta des gradin et coura jusqu'au corps sans connaissance de Drago. Il s'agenouilla.

Drago ? demanda t-il

…

Drago, redit Harry

Drago ouvrit les yeux, se redressa et regarda autour de lui. Puis se laissa tomber sur le dos, les larmes aux yeux.

Pourquoi, pleura Drago, pourquoi j'ai une famille comme ça

On choisi pas sa famille Drago, tenta de consoler Harry,

Tu ne peux pas comprendre Potter, lança Drago

Tu crois ça, dit Harry, tu sais que mes parents ont était tués quand j'avais un peu plus d'un an par Voldemort, j'ai était confié à mon oncle et à ma tante, des Moldus. J'ai était maltraité pendant dix ans par mon oncle, quand j'ai reçu ma lettre pour Poudlard, j'ai enfin appris la vérité sur ma famille, que mes parents était des sorciers, que j'en était un, et que un mage noir les avaient tués et tout. Mon oncle et ma tante mon cacher toute la vérité, car ils détestent notre monde.

Il lui raconta en détail ses dix années chez les Dursley, des choses qui n'était pas sorti depuis, même Ron et Hermione ne l'avais pas entendus.

Excuse-moi Harry, dit Drago en larmes.

Ils étaient assis par terre sur le terrain de Quidditch, et Drago pleura de plus belle et posa sa tête, sur les genoux d'Harry. Ce dernier ne savait pas quoi faire, son ex-ennemi était là, la tête sur ses genoux à pleurer à chaudes larmes.

Harry, dit Drago, tu sais, si depuis 6 ans je te traite ainsi, ce n'est pas de ma faute, mais celle de mon père.

Il se releva et enleva sa robe de sorcier et sa chemise. Harry pu constater qu'il n'avait pas un dos, mais un tas de cicatrices.

Voici l'œuvre de mon père, reprit Drago, et voilà ce que je voulais te monter, toutes les semaines, mon père s'introduisait dans le château et m'injectait un produit pour me rendre comme j'étais. Il pouvait me contrôler à distance. Quand il ma fait faire les Dragée surprises, il ne sait pas douter, que tous les accès du château serait contrôlé et qu'il ne pourrait plus venir à sa guise. Maintenant je refuse, il peux revenir je ne sais pas comment, mais aujourd'hui j'ai refusé et tu as vus le résultat, ça fait quelques semaines que ça dure.

Oui, répondit Harry, ça fait quelques temps que j'ai remarqué que tu aller mal, alors ce matin quand je t'ai vu partir en dehors du château, au lieu d'aller au cours de McGonagall, j'ai décider d'en avoir le cœur net, et j'ai bien fait je crois.

Que vas dire McGonagall de notre absence, s'exclama Drago

Je sais pas, répondit Harry, je crois qu'on va avoir des points en moins et une bonne retenue.

Harry, s'exclama une grosse voie derrière eux.

Harry et Drago se retournèrent et virent Hagrid qui arriva.

Que fait tu ici avec cette fouine, dit Hagrid

Hagrid, dit Harry, vous comprendrez plus tard, enfin j'espère, pouvez-vous nous couvrir tout les deux.

Harry tu sais ce que tu me demandes là, s'exclama Hagrid

Je le sais Hagrid, répondit Harry, mais faites-moi confiance, jusqu'à présent, je vous est tout le temps demandé des choses pour la bonne cause.

C'est vrai, dit Hagrid, mais Malefoy je sais pas…

HAGRID, cria Harry, si je vous demande ça, c'est pour la bonne cause, et pourra sauver des vies, alors arrêter de penser, mais agissez…

S'il vous plait Hagrid, sanglota Drago, je vous en supplie…

Hagrid regarda Malefoy avec stupéfaction, jamais auparavant il n'avait vu un Malefoy pleurer.

Bon ça va, répondit Hagrid, je dirais que je vous ai demandé après le petit déjeuner de venir m'aider pour la préparation de mon cours.

Merci, pleura Drago

Merci Hagrid, dit Harry en serrant l'épaule de Drago.

Il faudra m'expliquer comme même un jour

Oui Hagrid, dit Harry en s'éloignant avec Drago.

Ils s'éloignèrent et remontèrent vers le château.

Tu veux que tous cela cesse ? demanda Harry

Bien sur que oui ! s'exclama Drago

Alors nous allons allez voir Dumbledore

Je ne sais si cela est une bonne idée, dit Drago, vu comment c'est soldé ma dernière entrevue avec lui

Alors ce que l'on va faire, c'est que tu vas aller dans la salle sur demande et moi je vais voir ce qu'il pense de toi à l'heure d'aujourd'hui et essayer de tâter de le terrain.

Pourquoi tu fais ça ? demanda Drago, après tous ce que je t'ai fait subir.

Je te l'ai dit Drago, répliqua Harry, je ne supporte pas l'injustice, et là, tu en as subit une, et une énorme, qui doit être réparé et au plus vite.

Merci, répondit Drago les larmes aux yeux…

C'est tout à fait normal, ma mère en aurait fait autant…

Ils se quittèrent et allèrent chacun dans leur direction. Harry arriva devant la gargouille gardienne de l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore.

Paris Brest, dit Harry

Aussitôt la gargouille s'ouvrit et Harry monta rapidement les marches et frappa à la porte de son directeur.

Entrez, dit alors la voix du vieil homme

Harry rentra et trouva le professeur Dumbledore en grande discussion avec le professeur McGonagall qui n'avait pas l'air contente.

Monsieur Potter, s'exclama t-elle, je venait justement informé monsieur le directeur de votre absence à mon cours. Maintenant que vous êtes là, vous allez peut être pouvoir nous éclairé ?

Euh… oui professeur, répondit Harry prit de court.

Il faut que tu saches Harry, dit Dumbledore, que nous ne puissions toléré de tel comportement maintenant.

Avant toutes choses, dit Harry, je voudrais vous demandez quelques choses monsieur ?

Demande, dit Dumbledore, on verra par la suite, si je peux répondre à ta question.

Que ressentez-vous envers Drago Malefoy maintenant ?

Que l'on récolte ce qu'ont sème ! répondit froidement McGonagall

Je parlais au directeur, dit Harry

Je suis d'accord avec le professeur McGonagall, à la différence que je pense que maintenant, il a eu la leçon qu'il méritait, radical, et je peux te dire que c'est la première et la dernière fois que j'autorise ce genre de punition, j'étais tellement en colère, que ma fureur c'est fait ressentir, et je regrette maintenant d'avoir punis Drago aussi sévèrement.

Moi j'approuve totalement, dit McGonagall

Je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous, dit Harry, sauf votre respect professeur, mais vous êtes vous posée la question « Est-ce vraiment Drago qui à fait le coup ? »

Bien sur que oui ! s'exclama McGonagall

Je veux dire par là, reprit Harry, est-ce vraiment lui qui à commanditez cette action où est-ce un pantin que l'on manipulait.

Possèdes-tu des informations que nous n'avons pas et que tu souhaiterais partageais avec nous ? demanda Dumbledore.

Oui, dit Harry, mais pensez-vous que cela soit à moi de vous le raconter ou à la personne directement concernée ?

J'opte pour la deuxième solution, déclara Dumbledore, mais avant d'entendre Drago, dis nous où étais tu au lieu d'être en cours avec le professeur McGonagall.

J'ai sauvé Drago de son père

Lucius étais dans l'enceinte du château ! s'exclama Dumbledore

Oui, dit Harry, et je peux témoigner de la violence qu'il avait envers son fils. Pour l'empêcher de dolorier Drago encore plus longtemps, j'ai du lui faire tombé sur la figure une partie des gradins du terrain de Quidditch.

Le père de Malefoy à endolorié son fils ? demanda la professeur McGonagall.

Oui, répondit Harry, car il refusait d'obéir à son père, et ça depuis quelques temps. Il lui a reproché également le fait que vous avez renforcé la sécurité du collège l'empêchant ainsi de lui faire ses injections pour le contrôler.

Je comprends mieux, dit Dumbledore, peux tu aller chercher Drago pour qu'il nous explique de vive voix tout ça.

D'accord, dit Harry

Il sortit et alla à la salle sur demande, passa trois fois devant la salle en pensant fort « rejoindre Drago Malefoy » et une porte s'ouvrit.

Drago, dit Harry en rentrant

Je suis là, répondit Drago

Dumbledore et McGonagall veulent te voir, pour que tu racontes ton histoire.

McGo seras présente également ! s'exclama Drago

Oui, répondit Harry, en route

Ils allèrent donc au bureau de Dumbledore où ils s'installèrent devant le bureau directorial.

Drago, commença Dumbledore, Harry est venu me trouver ce matin pour me raconter une histoire, mais j'aimerais que tu me la racontes de nouveau avec tes propres mots.

D'accord, dit Drago, comme vous le savez, je suis le fils de Lucius Malefoy et Narcissa Black, même si ma naissance reste un mystère, en sachant ma mère totalement stérile, bref, dans cette famille, j'étais le fils, certes, mais j'avais considéré comme tel, je n'ai jamais étais aimé, j'ai une mère, mais j'ai jamais connu l'amour d'une mère, j'ai un père, mais c'est mon bourreau, depuis aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours étais battu par mon père. Pour lui, cela faisait bien d'avoir un fils, mais c'est tout. Quand je suis rentré à Poudlard, il a continué à venir me battre, faisant parti du conseil d'administration, il pouvait rentré à sa guise dans l'enceinte du collège. Il m'injectait un produit pour que je lui obéisse, je ne sais pas quel produit, ce que je sais, c'est que à cause de ce produit, j'ai commis des atrocités, dit des paroles immondes, j'étais conscient de tout ça, mais je ne pouvais rien faire pour m'empêcher.

Mais votre père n'était pas là tout le temps, dit sèchement le professeur McGonagall

Si, répondit Drago, comme vous le savez, je suis souvent avec Grégory Goyle.

Oui, dit Dumbledore

En fait, dit Drago, vous n'avez jamais vu Grégory Goyle

Je l'avais tout à l'heure en cours, dit McGonagall

Non professeur, dit Drago, la personne que vous aviez était en fait Peter Pettigrow, hier vous aviez mon père, à tour de rôle, il prenait la place de Grégory, qui lui, j'ai mal pour lui, est retenu dans les cachots du manoir, et grâce à du Polynectar, mon père et Peter prenait sa place depuis que je suis rentré au collège.

Putain ! s'exclama le professeur McGonagall, la vache, j'y crois pas !

Harry et Drago restèrent stupéfait devant le langage de leur professeur de métamorphose et directrice adjointe.

Allons Minerva, dit Dumbledore l'ai amusé, vous fréquenter trop votre petit fils…

Peut être, dit cette dernière, mais reconnaissez que cette histoire est rocambolesque.

Peut-être, dit Dumbledore, nous allons vérifier un certain point, Grégory Goyle est en cours avec Filius, alors nous allons le chercher et nous irons dans votre bureau Minerva, et nous utiliserons le Revelatum Hummus pour contrer l'effet du Polynectar.

D'accord, Drago et Harry, dit le professeur McGonagall, vous allez nous attendre dans mon bureau.

Oui professeur, dit Drago

Ils sortirent avec les professeurs Dumbledore et McGonagall et au bas, d'un des escaliers, les professeurs allèrent à gauche et les deux compères à droite. Puis arrivèrent devant le bureau du professeur McGonagall où ils rentrèrent.

Quelques minutes plus tard, leurs professeurs arrivèrent avec un Goyle un peu surpris d'être ainsi arraché de son cours d'enchantement.

Monsieur Goyle, dit Dumbledore, si nous vous avons fait venir c'est pour procéder à une petite expérience.

Euh… euh… dit Goyle

Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit McGonagall en s'approchant de Goyle avec Dumbledore.

Une fois devant Goyle, les deux professeurs sortirent leur baguette et la pointèrent sur Goyle, totalement paniqué.

Revelatum Hummus, dirent les deux professeurs.

Goyle se figea, se mit à sauter raide comme un clou tous autour d'eux avant de s'effondrer par terre.

Harry, Dumbledore et McGonagall s'approchèrent et virent à la place où aurait du se trouvait Goyle, un homme de la taille de Harry et Drago se trouvait, un petit homme chauve avec quelques cheveux par ci par là, avec un petit nez pointue et de petits yeux.

Bonjour Peter, dit Dumbledore en pointant sa baguette sur lui, comme cela fait drôle de vous revoir, en vie, compte tenu que tout le monde vous croit mort depuis maintenant presque seize ans.

Comme vous pouvez le voir, dit Peter, je suis toujours là en vie, navrez d'être encore en vie.

Au contraire Peter, dit McGonagall, grâce à votre présence, vous allez nous être très utile, Stupefix

Peter Pettigrow se figea de nouveau et tomba raide par terre.

Drago, dit alors le professeur McGonagall, je vous présente toutes mes excuses, même si cela n'est rien comparé ce que nous vous avons fait endurer. Je ne sais que faire pour me faire pardonner

Rester comme vous êtes, dit Drago avec sincérité, c'est comme ça qu'on vous aime, sévère, mais juste, et il est normal pour un être humain de commettre des erreurs. Alors restez comme vous êtes.

Merci Drago, répondit-elle en rougissant légèrement.

Je vais envoyer un message au ministère, dit Dumbledore, Harry, merci d'avoir éclairer nos lanternes sur cette histoire, ne parle à personne de ça jusqu'à ce que j'en parle.

D'accord professeur, dit Harry, mais quand aller vous en parler

Ce midi au déjeuner, répondit Dumbledore en sortant du bureau du professeur McGonagall.

Mes enfants, dit McGonagall, il reste une heure et demi avant le déjeuner, je vous laisse quartier libre dans le château.

Merci professeur, dit Drago.

Il attrapa le bras d'Harry et sortit à son tour du bureau entraînant Harry avec lui.

Il tira Harry jusqu'à la Salle sur demande qui leur offrait un salon avec fauteuils et canapé. Sur une petite table de salon, se trouvait une bouteille de champagne avec deux flûtes.

Et c'est pourquoi ça ? demanda Harry

Pour fêter notre amitiés, s'exclama Drago en s'installant sur l'un des fauteuils.

Et qui va nous servir ? demanda Harry

Dobby va vous servir Monsieur Harry Potter, dit Dobby en s'approchant, Dobby est heureux que le maître va sceller son amitié avec l'ancien maître de Dobby.

Merci Dobby, dit Harry en s'installant en face de Drago.

Alors Harry, dit Drago, maintenant qu'on est copain, on se cache rien

Non, dit Harry, entre copain on se dit tout

Alors va y demande moi tout

Que penses-tu du fait que toute l'école est couchée sans leur consentement et a prit leur pied

Je n'ai pas besoin de penser, dit Drago, je sais ce que valent la plupart des filles du collège au lit

Comment ça ? demanda Harry intéressait.

J'ai mon côté mystérieux, expliqua Drago, et la plupart des filles aiment ça, et je me suis fait pas mal de filles grâce à ça.

Alors ta réputation est exacte

Quelle réputation ? demanda Drago

Celle de Dieu du Sexe

Ben apparemment…

Et on peut savoir qui sont des bombes au lit ?

La meilleure que j'ai eu, tu vas m'en vouloir…

Vas y, on verra après

Hermione Granger

Tu t'es tapé Hermione ! s'exclama Harry

Eh oui, et bon diou, quelle nuit, bref et toi alors, racontes un peu ta vie sentimentale.

Ben tu sais, je n'ai jamais étais vraiment amoureux, dit Harry, a part de Cho, mais elle pensait trop à Cédric, et n'étais pas là, et depuis, quand je suis attiré par une fille, mon charmes agi, le Survivant à couché avec elles.

C'est vrai que c'est argument choc, dit Drago, tu as du en voir défilé à ton tableau de chasse, et qui à tu trouvé la meilleure

Nynphadora Tonks, dit Harry

La prof de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal depuis deux ans.

Oui, dit Harry, et tu veux un scoop

Oui

Ça va faire un an qu'on sort ensemble

Elle est plus vieille que toi

Donnes lui un ages

J'ne sais pas, vingt cinq ans

Elle à tout juste vingt ans, expliqua Harry, une fois qu'elle a quittée Poudlard, elle a suivi sa formation d'Auror de six mois, à travaillée pendant un an au Ministère, avant de devenir prof ici à Poudlard.

En tout cas, dit Drago, tu as pêché la perle rare, car ça l'air d'être une femme remarquable.

Oh que oui ! s'exclama Harry, de plus, elle attends notre enfants

Putain ! s'exclama Drago, vous n'avez pas perdu de temps

Tu sais, ce n'était pas calculé.

Je le pense aussi

Ils parlèrent de chose et d'autre et à midi, ils rejoignirent la grande salle et Harry dit à Drago de venir avec lui.

Harry s'installa à côté de Ron qui s'exclama :

Dégage la fouine

Ron, dit Harry durement, il est avec moi, alors tu te tais et tu attends que Dumbledore parles, compris !

Harry n'avait jamais parlé aussi durement à Ron et ce dernier préféra ne rien dire. Quant à Hermione, elle regarda Drago avec des yeux doux, désireux et déshabilleur.

Hermione, dit Harry, arrête de bavait ou saute lui dessus tout de suite qu'on soit tranquille après.

Hermione baissa les yeux et devient rouge. C'est à ce moment là que Dumbledore entra en compagnie d'Arthur Weasley, le ministre de la magie et d'Amos Diggory, chef du Département de la Justice Magique.

Mes enfants, dit Dumbledore, depuis ce matin, il s'est produit beaucoup de choses, qui jusqu'à aujourd'hui nous semblé impossible. Grâce à Harry Potter, nous avons fait la découverte, que le comportement de Drago Malefoy depuis le début de sa scolarité à Poudlard, était la plupart du temps, sous le contrôle de son père grâce à une potion qui s'injecte, je ne vous dirai pas laquelle, car c'est une potion de magie noire. Son père, Lucius Malefoy était présent la quasi-totalité du temps om Drago était présent, sous les trait de Grégory Goyle qui n'as jamais mis les pieds au collège, il était maintenu en captivité dans les cachots du Manoir Malefoy, Lucius Malefoy et Peter Pettigrow prenait du Polynectar pour surveiller Drago. Et ce matin, Harry Potter à sauvé Drago du Doloris que son père lui lancés. Drago nous à raconté la vérité, nous avons rendu sa forme à Peter Pettigrow, et j'ai prévenu le Ministre qui est aller avec tous ses Aurors au Manoir des Malefoy pour procéder à l'arrestation de Lucius Malefoy. Ce qu'ils ont trouvé là-bas, dépasse tous ce que nous pension trouvé. Je vais laisser la parole à notre ministre pour vous l'expliquer.

Bonjour à tous, dit Arthur Weasley, en effet, en arrivant au Manoir, nous avons trouvé bien évidemment Monsieur et Madame Malefoy encore au lit, mais ce que nous avons trouvé dans la chambre d'à côté nous à semblé irréel, mais pourtant nous n'avions pas la berlue. Amos à toi

Lord Voldemort dormait profondément dans un bon lit douillet, dit Amos Diggory, malgré la prophétie, Harry, j'ai le plaisir de t'annoncer que tu n'auras pas à combattre Voldemort, il viens de recevoir le baiser du Détraqueur et seras décapité cette après midi.

Vous êtes les premiers à le savoir, la nouvelle n'est pas paru dans la Gazette, dit le ministre, mon assistant, donne actuellement une conférence de presse pour l'annoncer. Lord Voldemort n'est plus.

Tous les élèves sautèrent sur les tables. Ron serra Harry dans ses bras, tandis qu'Hermione se jeta dans les bras de Drago avant de l'embrassait à pleine bouche, sous les regards des Gryffondors.

Harry vis Tonks courir en sa direction et sauter sur la table des Gryffondor et se jeter dans ses bras. Ils s'embrassèrent sous les regards de toute la salle qui croyait rêver.

Je t'aime Harry, cria Tonks

Mais moi aussi, répondit-il en l'embrassant

Je veux le crier au monde entier, hurla t-elle, j'aime Harry Potter et j'attends un enfant de lui

La nouvelle tomba sur la salle, les élèves, professeurs (tous le monde quoi) restèrent la bouche ouverte tellement qu'il s'attendait peu cette nouvelle. Ils entendirent un « Bong » et se retournèrent et virent Ron étaler sur la table, inconscient. Apparemment, le fait que Drago soit bon, sorte avec Hermione, Voldemort arrêter, Harry avec Tonks et aller avoir un enfant, c'était trop pour lui…

Mateo, appela Tonks, descend tout de suite, ton parrain et tes cousins vont arriver

Oui maman, répondit un jeune garçon de quinze ans en bas de l'escalier

Bonjour mon fils, dit Harry en donnant la bouillie à une petite fille de cinq ans

Bonjour Papa, répondit Mateo en l'embrassant, bonjour Mary

Il embrassa sa sœur et s'installa à côté d'eux

On dit plus bonjour à sa mère, s'exclama Tonks qui donnait le biberon à un bébé d'un an

Oh pardon Maman, dit Mateo en se relevant

Il embrassa sa mère et son petit frère Mike. Il retourna s'asseoir pour se servir son petit déjeuner quand un grand homme blond rentra par la porte du jardin, suivit d'une femme avec les cheveux en broussailles, deux enfants rentrèrent à leur suite, un garçon (Stephen) de douze ans et une fille (Peggy) de sept ans.

Mateo se leva et se jeta au cou de son parrain

Drago, cria t-il

Bonjour mon grand, dit Drago en l'embrassant

Bonjour tante Hermione, dit Mateo en embrassant Hermione

Bonjour, répondit Hermione

Elle embrassa Tonks et Harry et demanda

Ron et Parvati doivent arriver à quelle heure ?

Ils devraient plus tarder, répondit Tonks

Et Ginny et Neville ? demanda Drago

Pareil, dit Harry, ils m'ont…

Il ne fini pas sa phrase, que huit personnes firent leurs entrée. Ron et Parvati, avec leurs enfants, Molly (13 ans) et Barthélemy dit Barthy (8 ans). Ginny et Neville, avec Alexander (10 ans) et Lucy (6 ans).

Salut la compagnie, s'exclama Ron

Salut toi, dit Drago

Ça va ? demanda Parvati

Très bien, répondit Drago

Gin', s'exclama-il, ton ventre s'arrondit encore

Eh oui, dit-elle, j'ai le plaisir de t'annoncer que tu vas être parrain pour la troisième fois.

Génial, s'exclama t-il en serrant Ginny dans ses bras

Eh vous alors, dit Neville, le petit troisième c'est pour quand ?

Vous voulez savoir la vérité ? demanda Hermione

Oui, s'exclamèrent tous le monde

Dans six mois, répondit Drago

Cool, s'exclama Harry.

Ils parlèrent de chose et d'autre, quand les hiboux rentrèrent pour distribuer le courrier.

Harry ramassa son courrier

Mateo, dit-il, ta lettre de Poudlard

Merci Pa', s'exclama Mateo en déchirant l'enveloppe et lu avant de sauter sur place de partout.

Que ce passe t-il ? demanda Drago à son filleul

Ecoutez ça

i_Cher Mateo,_

_Veuillez prendre note que la rentré auras lieu de 1__er__ septembre, le Poudlard Express partira à 16h00 précise de la Gare de King's Cross._

_Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des fournitures pour votre cinquième année au Collège._

_J'ai également l'honneur de vous annoncer que vous devenez le nouveau Préfet de Gryffondor et le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de votre maison._

_Comme vous le savez, Sirius, Abel et Albus étant partis, il vous faut trouver un nouveau gardien, un poursuiveur et un batteur. Pour cela, vous aurez le terrain de Quidditch à votre disposition le deuxième samedi après la rentrée._

_Mes amitiés à vous et à vos parents._

center_Minerva McGonagall_

_Directrice du Collège Poudlard_

_Ecole de Sorcellerie Britannique_/center/i

C'est merveilleux, s'exclama Tonks les larmes aux yeux, tu étais au courant Harry ?

Non, répondit Harry, Minerva ne m'en avait pas informé, de plus, je suis pas directeur des Gryffondor, mais des Serdaigles, mais celle qui doit être au courant c'est Hermione.

Oui, dit Hermione, mais je voulais laisser l'effet surprise.

Papa, demanda Stephen, pourquoi tu ne me nommes pas Préfet ?

Parce que tu es trop jeune encore, répondit Drago, et de plus mon cœur ce n'est pas moi, mais le professeur McGonagall qui décide.

Moi je veux aller à Poudlard, s'exclama Lucy

Tu iras plus tard mon Ange, dit Neville en prenant sa fille dans ses bras.

Dis-moi Ron, demanda Harry, pas trop anxieux de prendre un poste à Poudlard ?

Pas du tout, répondit Ron, depuis le temps que je voulais ce poste.

Poudlard va devenir une institution familiale, s'exclama Tonks, Harry à l'enchantement, Ron au duel, Hermione à la métamorphose, Drago aux potions, Neville à la botanique, Parvati et Ginny à l'infirmerie et moi en défense contre les forces du mal.

Je crois que Minerva nous aimes bien, dit Harry

Oh que oui, dit Hermione, avant les professeurs devait quitter leur poste lorsqu'ils avaient des enfants, enfin les femmes, et nous, nous pouvons rester avec nos enfants, vivre à Poudlard avec eux…

Hermione à raison, dit alors une voix derrière eux

Ils se retournèrent et virent Minerva McGonagall rentré en compagnie de son mari.

Minerva, Albus, dit Harry, content que vous soyez là.

Merci Harry, dit Albus, je suis content de te voir le jour de tes trente ans

Bon anniversaire Harry, dit Minerva, je pense que ce cadeau te fera plaisirs

Elle lui tendit un paquet qu'il déballa et trouva un cadre avec à l'intérieur, la photo de sa promotion à Poudlard, ainsi que tous les professeur.

Merci, dit Harry en embrassant Minerva, je ne vous remercierais jamais assez tous les deux pour tous ce que vous avez fait pour moi depuis mes onze ans

Mais c'est normal, dit Albus, je t'ai toujours soutenu, même quand tous les professeurs était contre ta liaison avec Nymphadora, je t'ai soutenu, car tu avais trouvé l'amour, et c'est ce qu'il te donnait ta force et c'est ce qui te sauveras dans toutes les situations difficile, l'amour, car ta mère est morte par amour pour toi, et c'est ce qui te donnes ta puissance magique.

Merci Albus, dit Harry en le serrant dans ses bras. Dites-moi, depuis que vous êtes devenu ministre et que vous vous êtes mariés à Minerva, on vous vois plus, il va peut être falloir reprendre les bonnes vieilles habitudes.

J'aimerais bien, dit Albus, mais tu sais, être ministre de la magie, n'est pas de tout repos.

Mais vous avez un assistant Albus, dit Harry, Percy pourrait faire comme même plus de chose, et une chose, Minerva à une présence à Poudlard, mais l'école semble vide sans vous.

Merci Harry, dit Albus, mais…

Il n'y a pas de mais Albus, s'exclama Harry, si au moins plusieurs fois par semaine, vous veniez manger avec nous à Poudlard, non seulement, les élèves seront heureux de vous voir, mais en plus vous verrez votre femme.

Albus, dit Minerva, Harry à raison, j'aimerais bien te voir plus souvent, le ministère est une chose, mais ta femme aussi…

Elle embrassa son mari et tout le monde sourit.

Ils discutèrent de chose et d'autres toute la journée avant que tout le monde ne rentre chez soi.

Harry et Tonks se couchèrent, Harry dans les bras de sa femme.

Harry ?

Oui Nymphe

Dans une semaine, nous fêtons nos quinze ans de mariage

Oui ma chérie

Je t'aime tu sais

Mais moi aussi

Alors pourquoi est-tu triste ?

J'aurais voulu que Molly et Arthur soit là, ainsi que Remus

Moi aussi, mais la vie en à voulu ainsi

Je sais, mais ils me manquent

Ils nous manquent à tous, pensent qu'ils sont mort heureux, non pas assassiné, mort en dormant, cette maison moldue avait un problème, tu le sais, cette fuite de gaz, ils se sont endormie et se sont rendu compte de rien. Ils étaient heureux, devoir tous leurs enfants mariés et avec des enfants.

Oui, dit Harry, tu as raison, entièrement raison

Ils s'endormirent paisiblement.

Harry, cria Hermione, dépêche toi de monter dans le train, il va partir !

Oui Hermione, répondit Harry en donnant sa fille à Hermione.

Ils s'installèrent à la tête du train avec leurs familles.

Une nouvelle année commence, dit alors Drago

Oui, dit Hermione, Dray à raison

Mia, dit Ginny, cette année on va délirer, les profs vont délirer ainsi que les infirmières.

Chiches ? demanda Mateo

Oui, dit Harry, aller, va rejoindre tes copains et ta tendre Penny

Papa ! s'exclama Mateo, c'est juste une copine !

Mais bien sur, rigola Harry, et ce que vous faisiez dans la salle de cours de tante Hermione, c'est travaillé ?

Oui, dit Mateo innocemment

En toi tu travailles avec tes lèvres sur celle de ta camarade ? demanda Hermione

Je vois que mon père et ma marraine ont percé à jour mon secret, alors oui, je sort avec Penny, et fichez-moi la paix…

Chouette ! s'exclama Harry. A quand le mariage ? Faut que je publie les bancs, que je trouve l'église...

Papa ! s'exclama Mateo, le faisant taire. On a 15 ans. Laisse-nous le temps.

Tout le monde éclata de rire avant que Mateo aillent rejoindre sa Penny et ses copains.

Harry et Drago se regardèrent, voilà quinze ans qu'ils étaient amis. Drago lança à Harry :

Si quelqu'un m'avait dit un jour que je serais ami avec toi

Je l'airais prit pour un fou bon pour Sainte-Mangouste, s'exclama Harry

La vie réserve bien des surprises des fois

Oui, mais n'empêche,

N'empêche quoi ?

Je t'aime Harry

Je t'aime aussi Drago !

Alors que faisons nous ?

Marions nous ! dit Drago

Oh oui ! dit Harry en se jetant dans ses bras.

Je suis sur qu'Albus pourras êtres le maître de cérémonie !

Ils éclatèrent de rire suivi rapidement par le reste du compartiment.


End file.
